An Innocent's Pain
by Mary Millennia Mouto
Summary: Yuugi is alone except for Shadi, Bobasa, Ishizu, Isis, 5 magicians, Priest Seto, and Ridish. Yuugi is now contemplating suicide. But, what will happen? And why is Yuugi called 'Princess' by Isis and Mahad? 'm' cause i'm paranoid.
1. Chapter 1

Just a random one-shot. Could become a story. Got a block on the other stories, so this is what I've decided to do. Also, I own nothing except the plot and the song. The song is MINE! I created it, so... DO. NOT. STEAL. AND. YOU. WONT. DIE!

**Summary: **It's been 2 years since the ceremonial duel. Yuugi has been struggling between her depression with Atem's leaving, her twin coming home only to not even acknowledge her, her friends abandoning her, and now her father's home. Her beloved father, Atemu. If he payed her attention, then she'd be fine. But, he's got a girlfriend. Heba Nikiro. Heba doesn't like Yuugi very much, so she abuses her. Yuugi decides that there's only one way to deal with it. Cut herself. But, when it becomes more than she can handle, can the Ishtars make the others realize what's going on before history repeats its self? Or will an innocent die again?

"Talking"

'thoughts'

_"singing" _(even in flash back mode)

_-flash back-_

_~dream~_

/Yuugi's conscience/

* * *

Yuugi starred at the wall opposite of her bed. Looking at it, she slowly blinked. Her hand reached for the millennium puzzle, but stopped half way.

/He left you. He never wanted you around. No one does. Not Ani*, not Papa, Not Jounochi-kun, not Honda-kun, not Mazaki-Chan, not Ishtar-kun, not Bakura-kun, not Kaiba-San, not Kaiba-kun, not Kujaku, Otogi-kun, not Kawai, or Hopkins-Chan. No one cares. Especially not Chichi* or Sofu*./ her conscience whispered for the hundredth time. Tears fell from her eyes as she started to cry again.

"Shut up! Don't make me come in there, Mouto Amunet Yuugi!" Yuugi's father's girlfriend, Nikiro Heba, threatened. Yuugi quietly whimpered. She listened as Heba's footsteps left her door. Yuugi let the tears fall and sobbed quietly. 2 years since the ceremonial duel that took away her beloved 'Ani-Chan', Pharaoh Atem. 1 1/2 years since she was abandoned by her friends, all accept Ishtar Ishizu, Ishtar Ridish, High Priest Seto (he was able to go back and forth thanks to Kaiba Seto), and Shadi-San. All knew of her pain, but promised not to tell. But, none knew of the cutting. That's right, to deal with the pain, Queen of Games Mouto Yuugi has been cutting herself. The only one who knew was Priestess Isis-San. She had caught Yuugi in the act. She had scolded the girl. She would have told, but Yuugi begged her not to, even using the 'Puppy Eyes of Doom' to make her promise. Isis-San promised, as long as Yuugi came to her immediately after cutting so she could heal Yuugi. Yuugi had agreed. 1 year since her brother returned from another relative's, and 1/2 a year since her father returned. Neither her father or brother had payed her any attention. Mouto Yami was accepted by the entire gang as a friend. The gang was Jounochi Katsuya, Mazaki Anzu, Honda Hiroto, Ishtar Marik, now Malik (he changed it in repentance), Bakura Ryou, Kaiba Seto, Kaiba Mokuba, Kujaku Mai, Otogi Ryuji, Kawai Shizuka, and Hopkins Rebecca. Mouto Solomon had abandoned her after the 'Duel of Ceremonies' (Ceremonial Duel), as Shadi called it.

Now, Yuugi was contemplating ending it for good. She sighed, got up, and summoned two friends who would only support and help her. Well, four friends, now that Priest Mahad and Magician Mana were separated from Black Magician and Black Magician Girl. She found the right cards, and summoned them. To Yuugi's surprise, Red Black Magician appeared as well.

"You called, Princess Yuugi?" Mahad asked, being his usual formal self. Yugi was confused on why he kept calling her 'Princess', but believed it was because she was like a little sister to Atem. She called Atem by two nick-names, *Mou Hitori no Boku or Ani-Chan. He would either call her *Aibou or *Imouto-Chan. Yuugi looked at them.

"I need advice, before I do something I might regret," Yuugi said, getting confused looks from the 5 magicians.

"What do you mean, Mistress?" Red Black Magician asked. He was the only one who didn't use 'little' before 'Mistress' since she was the first one he considered a 'Mistress/Master'. He had never seen Pandora as a 'Master' and always said Yuugi was a true 'Mistress' and allowed no one, not even Atem, to use his card. Yuugi took a deep breath.

"As you know, I've been depressed for 2 years, since Ani-Chan left. 1 1/2 ago, I was abandoned by the gang, 1 year ago my real Ani, Yami, returned, but has never payed me any attention. 1/2 a year ago, my Chichi returned with his girlfriend, Nikiro Heba. He never payed me any attention either. He's too concerned about Nikiro-San to do that. Nikiro-San doesn't like me and has been abusing me," Yuugi was in tears by now. Mana and BMG (Black Magician Girl) gasped and hugged her, sitting her the bed in the process.

"E-ever s-since I-I've b-been c-cutting m-myself. T-to d-deal w-with t-the p-pain," Yuugi was full blown sobbing now. Her entire body was wracked with sobs. She was shaking from it. Tears were coursing fast. Mahad was completely shocked. RBM and BM were pissed off. How dare they treat their mistress like that? How fucking dare they? Both clenched their hands. Mean while, Mahad was taken by a memory. A forgotten one that only he and Isis remembered.

-_Flash Back_-

_Mahad and Isis were walking to their princess's chambers. No one, not even Pharaoh Aknamkanon, had seen Princess Yuugi. Not since the Pharaoh had been courting Lady Heba for 7 months. An entire month, Princess Yuugi had not been seen. They stopped outside her chambers and heard sobs from inside. They looked at each other. Isis knocked._

_"My Princess? Why are you locked in your room?" she asked. There was no response. Mahad opened the door to her chambers. Princess Yuugi looked up in shock, a dagger slit across her wrist. The other was already cut. The Priest and Priestess were shocked. The princess was cutting herself?! Princess Yuugi looed away._

_"Princess? Why?" Mahad asked. Yuugi looked at them. She looked down._

_"Ever since Lady Heba started to court Yt _(Yet. I looked this up. Translation at bottom of page) _I have been ignored. By everyone except Set, Shada, and Mana. Bobasa also pays some visits sometimes, but that's it," she explained, tears running down her face. Isis and Mahad were even more shocked than before. How could the others do this to her? Why were Duke, Tristan, Jono, Rebecca, Tea, Mia, Serenity, Maliku, Ryou, Prince Atem, Pharaoh Aknamkanon, and the others ignoring their princess?_

_"Princess, Isis and I've been worried about you. You've been in here for a month! You could have told us, rather than cutting yourself!" Mahad fussed. He saw the princess as a little sister. He had been there for the two young children, seeing as their mother died in Princess Yuugi's birth. Isis healed Yuugi's cuts._

_"Princess, if you insist on doing this, then please, promise you'll at least live!" Isis said, at a loss at what to do. Yuugi nodded._

_"I promise," she replied._

_-End Flash Back- _

Mahad walked over to Yuugi.

"Princess, promise me one thing. That no matter what, you'll not end your life. Please, I'm begging you. If you feel like you will, call Shadi, us, Bobasa, Ishizu, Ridish, or Set. Promise me," Mahad pleaded, looking defeated. Yugi looked at him and nodded. Mahad sighed in relief. The five then left, seeing as there was nothing more they could do. Yugi decided to get some sleep. A dream started to form, and soon, Yuugi found that it was not going to let her wake until it was over. For, the dream was a memory...

~_dream~_

_Yuugi was at an Oasis. She looked to the sky and started to sing._

_"Papa,_

_Why haven't you answered my calls?_

_I miss when we would make plans for two._

_What happened to when it was jus' me and you?_

_Papa,_

_Why haven't you called?_

_I miss when it was jus' me and you._

_Do I really mean so little?_

_Does your girl mean so much more to you?_

_Papa, my room is dark,_

_and I'm still waiting for you._

_And, as I'm sittin' here,_

_Writing this song,_

_I'm wonderin',_

_Will I ever be your princess?_

_Will I ever be your little girl again?_

_Or..._

_Am I nothing to you?_

_Papa,_

_Why haven't you called?_

_I miss when we would make plans for two..._

_What happened to when it was jus' me and you?_

_Papa,_

_I'm still wonderin',_

_What happened to our plans for two?_

_Why don't you answer me anymore?_

_why can't I see you?_

_How could I mean so little to you?_

_Does your girl mean so much more?_

_Do you have any idea what I'm going thru?_

_And,_

_As I'm sitting here,_

_Writing my song,_

_I wonder,_

_did I ever mean anything to you?_

_Papa,_

_Tonight, my room is dark,_

_And..._

_I'm done waiting for you.._

_But,_

_I'm still wondering..._

_Does your girl mean so much more to you,_

_Than... I... Ever... Did?"_

_Yuugi sighed at the end of the song._

_"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" A dark voice asked. Yuugi turned and screamed._

_~dream end~_

Yuugi bolted up in bed. Oh Ra. What had that been? She couldn't remember the dream any more, but she suddenly remembered how only Ishizu, Ridish, Shadi, Bobasa, Priest Seto, the 5 magicians, and Atem had been there for her after she was... Defiled... By Dark Bakura. Tears streamed down her face. She new she promised Mahad, but, she just couldn't keep going. Perhaps she be allowed to stay with Atem in the afterlife. Well, anything was better than this life. That was for sure. Fishing a bottle of sleeping pills from her desk drawer (sp?), and her pocket knife. Slitting her wrists and downing the bottle, Yuugi waited for a death that wouldn't come...

* * *

Review if you want me to continue!


	2. Chapter 2

I own nothing except the plot and the song. The song is MINE! I created it, so... DO. NOT. STEAL. AND. YOU. WONT. DIE!

**Summary: **It's been 2 years since the ceremonial duel. Yuugi has been struggling between her depression with Atem's leaving, her twin coming home only to not even acknowledge her, her friends abandoning her, and now her father's home. Her beloved father, Atemu. If he payed her attention, then she'd be fine. But, he's got a girlfriend. Heba Nikiro. Heba doesn't like Yuugi very much, so she abuses her. Yuugi decides that there's only one way to deal with it. Cut herself. But, when it becomes more than she can handle, can the Ishtars make the others realize what's going on before history repeats its self? Or will an innocent die again?

"Talking"

'thoughts'

_"singing" _(even in flash back mode)

_-flash back-_

_~dream~_

/Yuugi's conscience/

I have a baby brother! He was born May 16, 2014 at 6:34 a.m.! His name is Nykyrian by birth, but the adoptive family is naming him Leland. It is OPEN adoption, so I will see him. HE'S SO FUCKING CUTE!

* * *

Beep... Beep... Beep...

That's what Yuugi awoke to. 'What? What happened? Where am I?' she wondered. The first thing she saw was her arm, which had an IV in it. She knew then and there, she was in a hospital and not dead. 'Who saved me?' she wondered.

"Yuugi!" Looking, she saw the relived faces of Isis, Ridish, Shadi, Bobasa, Red Black Magician, Black Magician, Black Magician Girl, Ishizu, Mana, and Mahad.

"Thank Ra you've awoken! I was afraid that we made it too late!" Isis fretted. The door opened. A doctor with green eyes and messy black hair walked in.

"Good to see your awake. I'm Doctor Potter Harry. You can call me Harry," he said with a smile. Yuugi nodded. Then thought of something.

"Please tell me I'm dreaming. Potter Harry? Like from the books?" she asked. Harry nodded.

"Yep. All real. Wrote the books myself, actually. Of course I didn't use my real name. I also know that your not exactly a muggle. Nor are your friends," Harry said. Yuugi nodded. She then realized something.

"Wait. Aren't you that kid I saw running from Ushio's old gang? Dursley something was an old friend of his I think," Yuugi said, trying to remember his name.

"Dudley, and yes. You were what? Well, I was 8. So, considering I'm 20 now..."

"I was 16 now. So that makes me 4 years younger than you, so I was 4. I have a really good memory," Yuugi said. Harry nodded, slightly shocked. Harry turned back to the task at hand.

"Now, your wrists were deeply cut and I found a bottle's worth of sleeping pills in your system. But, that's not what terrified me of you dying on us. It's something else. You had 12 broken ribs, 6 on each side. You also had a fractured left wrist, not to mention both leg bones were fractured. You had sever internal bleeding. While you did attempt suicide, but it wasn't enough to kill you. Now, two of your ribs punctured you lungs. Your heart was scratched. You were in such bad condition, I wasn't sure I could save you. But, a miracle happened," Harry explained. Yuugi's eyes had widened. Oh Ra. They'd surely make a connection to abuse. At least Shadi and Bobasa would because she told them that Nikiro-San didn't treat her very well. Shadi studied Yuugi for a moment.

"Princess, has Nikiro Heba been abusing you?" Shadi asked. Yuugi looked down, not able to meet anyone's eyes. The others had wide eyes.

"Yuugi..." Mana said, sorrow flowing through. Then and there, Isis made a decision. She summoned Priest Seto, or Set.

"Set. Bring him here, please," she whispered in his ear. The High Priest nodded.

-Afterlife-

"Damn it! I almost beat you!" A woman that looked exactly like Yugi, only longer hair, exclaimed. Atem chuckled.

"Better luck next time *Mwt," he said. The woman pouted.

"Now, now, dear Yuki. Pouting just makes you look cuter!" chuckled Pharaoh Aknamkanon chuckled. Queen Yuki stuck out her tongue childishly. Atem smiled sadly at his mother's antics. 'Just like Yuugi.' he thought, thinking of his beloved little sister's reincarnation. Yuki caught the look.

"What are you thinking about, Temmy?" she asked, curious. Aknamkanon nodded at his wife's question.

"Just thinking about Yuugi..." was his reply, but Aknamkanon frowned. He had not seen his daughter's soul anywhere.

"I know what your thinking, Pharaoh," a voice said. All three turned to see Ra and Set. Ra looked at the Priest.

"Set, you know more about the situation than I do, as I've been blocked by the Ishtars and Shadi," the god said. Set nodded.

"Cousin Yuugi was reborn. Where her memories are, well, Bobasa, Shadi, Shada, and I are looking," he said. Yuki looked confused.

"Who...?" she was cut off by Atem.

"Mother, do you remember my little sis?"

"Yes."

"Father decided, since it was similar to your name, to name her Yuugi, rather than Amunet. Though, she would be called than sometimes," he explained. Aknamkanon remembered those days.

"You mentioned reincarnations, who is who?" he asked. Atem nodded.

"There's Otogi Ryuji, Duke's reincarnation, Jounochi Katsuya, Jono's reincarnation, Hopkins Rebecca, 'Bec's reincarnation, Honda Hiroto, Tristan's reincarnation, Ishtar Marik, Maliku's reincarnation, Bakura Ryou, Ryo's reincarnation, Kaiba Seto, Set's reincarnation, Kujaku Mia, Mia's reincarnation, Kawai Shizuka, Serenity's reincarnation, and then there's Mouto Yami, my reincarnation, Mouto Atemu, your reincarnation Yt, and Mouto Yuugi, sister's reincarnation," Atem summed up. The pharaoh and queen nodded. Aknamkanon thought of something.

"What about-?" he was cut off by Set's pained look.

"Uncle. Her reincarnation is there. She's known as Nikiro Heba now. Yuugi's in the hospital. She tried suicide, failed, turned out she was being physically abused, so Isis sent me to get you, Atem. Yuugi needs you now more than ever. We nearly lost her a second time. We're going to move her to a safe place. We contacted an old childhood friend of hers from the modern time. His name is Timias and we believe he is the knight's reincarnation," he explained. Atem's heart froze. Yuugi was being abused. And by that fucking harlot? Atem's anger boiled. Oh hell no. He was so NOT_ losing _**his **sister a _second time_! Atem gritted his teeth.

"Let's go."

Set nodded and they were off.

* * *

Yuugi was crying. She had been for sometime, because she had to discuss the fact that... That... It started with Harry telling her she was 3 months pregnant. It started 3 months ago. Dark Bakura... He had... He had... Raped her... There was no denying it. There was no other way Yuugi could be pregnant. But, Yuugi didn't blame the child. It wasn't the baby's fault, it was his/her mother's. Yuugi blamed her self and the fact that she was weak.

\Stupid. Idiot. Weak. Pathetic. No good. worthless. Poor excuse for a human. Bitch.\ a voice whispered.

/No! No your not! Your better than you think! Your like Jesus! You carried the pains and crosses of others on your shoulders! It's not your fault! It's Dark Bakura's and Heba's! They're spinning a spell!\ another voice that was between her conscience's and her voice argued.

\Shut up! Your worthless! Both of you! Why else wouldn't the others be around?\ The voice that spoke first argued. But Yuugi wasn't paying attention.

'Who are you?' she asked.

/I'm you, silly! Your past self! I'm so glad I finally reached you! It's all Heba and Dark Bakura! I won't, no, can't let us die again! Not after what happened last time!\ Yugi, as Yuugi decided to call her, only just having only one 'u', said.

'What happened last time?' Yugi wondered.

/... Your not ready for that yet. I'm sorry.\ Yugi replied.

'Can we... Meet?' Yuugi asked hesitantly.

/Why, of course!\ Yugi replied. Yuugi felt her self be drawn into her soul room. When she opened her eye, when had she closed them? She was in her soul room. She saw that the door that had once connected her to Atem was still there. Dust, rusty, and un-kept. Not like it was used any more. Yuugi then noticed an ancient looking door, just like Atem's, in her room. Walking closer, she saw the eye of Ra (If this is wrong, tell me) on it. Yuugi was about to knock when it opened. Yuugi's eyes widened. In front of her was a girl that looked about two years older than her (18. Yuugi's younger than the anime/manga. This is how I will usually po-tray her). Since Atem had been 20 when sealed in the puzzle, that would make her 2 years younger than him. (again, I'm changing something's up. Don't like? Why the hell are you reading this?) Yuugi was shocked at this.

"That would explain a few things. Your barley old enough to remember. You'll start remembering sometime next year," Yugi stated. Yuugi could only nod.

"So, what would you like to know?" Yugi said, knowing that there would be a _lot_ of questions from her modern self.

* * *

And that's chappy two! Wheee!

Yami: R&R or no continue.


	3. Chapter 3

I own nothing except the plot and the song. The song is MINE! I created it, so... DO. NOT. STEAL. AND. YOU. WONT. DIE!

**Summary: **It's been 2 years since the ceremonial duel. Yuugi has been struggling between her depression with Atem's leaving, her twin coming home only to not even acknowledge her, her friends abandoning her, and now her father's home. Her beloved father, Atemu. If he payed her attention, then she'd be fine. But, he's got a girlfriend. Heba Nikiro. Heba doesn't like Yuugi very much, so she abuses her. Yuugi decides that there's only one way to deal with it. Cut herself. But, when it becomes more than she can handle, can the Ishtars make the others realize what's going on before history repeats its self? Or will an innocent die again?

"Talking"

'thoughts'

_"singing" _(even in flash back mode)

_-flash back-_

_~dream~_

/Yuugi's conscience/

Okay, I forgot translations last time, so here they are:

Ani: Big Brother (Japanese)

Chichi: Father (Japanese)

Sofu: Grandfather (Japanese)

Imouto: Little Sister (Japanese)

Aibou: Partner (Japanese)

Mou Hitori No Boku: The Other Me (Japanese)

Yt: Father (Egyptian, I looked it up)

Mwt: Mother (Egyptian)

More translations incase I use them:

Haha (NOT the laughter): Mother (Japanese. I looked it up. I know its odd)

Ane: Older Sister (Japanese)

Otouto: Little Brother (Japanese)

Sobo: Grandmother

Oji: Uncle

Oba: Aunt

Otto: Husband

Tsuma: Wife

Musko: Son

Musume: Daughter

Kazoku: Family

Ryoushin: Parents

Kyoudia: Sibling

Kodomo: Child

Itoko: Cousin

Shinseki: Relatives

* * *

Yuugi's questions for her past self varied from Yugi's favorites to what she used to learn. It was a lot. Somehow, another question that didn't relate to their current topic, art, popped into her mind.

"Umm," Yuugi paused. She didn't know what to call this girl. Not once had they said each other's name. Yuugi decided that it was appropriate to use Atem's, before he became 'Ani-Chan', old nick name. After all, this girl was another her, right?

"Mou Hitori No Boku?" Yuugi asked, a bit hesitantly, but she refused to stutter. There was a slight waver in her voice. A _slight _one. The other Yuugi nodded. Yuugi smiled.

"Mou Hitori No Boku, who was yo- our family?" Yuugi caught herself before she said 'your' again. Before, Ancient Yuugi had corrected her, saying it was 'their' not 'hers'. It confused Yuugi some, but she accepted it.

"Well. I didn't know Mwt personally, but her name was Yuki. Yt was Pharaoh Aknamkanon. Brother was Prince Atem. And, that's it. I better tell you who was who, though. Okay, Mouto Yumi, who has been missing for 15 years is Mwt's reincarnation.-" before she could continue, Yuugi cut her off.

"Wait! How do you know Haha's name?!" Yuugi was very shocked at this revelation. Yugi smiled.

"Yes. I've been living in your head since you were born. Now, as I was saying, Yt's reincarnation is Mouto Atemu, Mouto Yami is Brother's reincarnation, Otogi Ryuji is Duke's reincarnation, Bakura Ryou is Ryo's reincarnation, Honda Hiroto is Tristan's reincarnation, Rebecca's is Hopkins Rebecca, Jono's reincarnation is Jounochi Katsuya, Ishtar Malik, Maliku's reincarnation, Kujaku Mai, Mia's reincarnation, Kaiba Seto, 'Eto's reincarnation, and Ishtar Ishizu is Isis's reincarnation. Also, there's Kawai Shizuka, Serenity's reincarnation, and..." Sennen Yuugi didn't seem to want to say the last one.

"Go on," Mouto Yuugi encouraged. Mou Hitori No Yuugi sighed.

"Nikiro Heba is the reincarnation of Princess Heba of Nubia," she finally submitted, although quietly. Yuugi froze. It clicked.

"All of this happened before, just when we were 18, not 16," she whispered. Mou Hitori No Yuugi nodded, doleful. Yuugi felt a jolt in her and gasped.k

"Go, they're worried about you," Mou Hitori No Yuugi advised. Yuugi nodded and left her soul room.

In the real world, she opened her eyes. Isis was looking distressed over her. Her face turned to one of consolation.

"Finally! We were getting worried!" she said, her eyes brimmed with tears of consolation. Yuugi smiled reassuringly.

"I'm fine, Isis," she replied. Isis nodded, then smiled gently.

"You have a few visitors," she said. Yuugi nodded.

"You can come in!" she called. To Yuugi's surprise, Atem and two strangers walked though the door. Atem looked like he was about to have a heart attack as he took in Yuugi's injured and battered form. As did the two strangers. Atem was at her side in an instant.

"Yuugi!" he exclaimed. He hadn't expected it to be this bad! Yuugi gave a strained smile.

"'Ello, 'Tem," she said. Atem sat in the chair by the bed. The two strangers behind him. Yuugi decided to ask later. Isis decided to say something.

"Yuugi, it'll be easier if you know that-"

"I was 'Tem's little sister in my past life? I know. I got my past self living in my head. Apparently, she's been there a while," Yuugi interrupted, glaring at the wall behind Isis. Laughter rose. Everyone turned, shocked to see the ancient princess there, lent against the wall.

"No memory, no muscle, no back bone, all irritated innocence!" Princess Sennen Yuugi laughed. Atem's eyes couldn't possibly get wider. The male stranger stepped forward a step.

"Yuugi?" he asked, barely above a whisper. He glanced between his daughter and her reincarnation. He couldn't believe it, yet they were right there. PY smiled.

"Hello, Yt, Mwt," she greeted. Yuki was startled.

"You-"

"Yes, I know who you are. Just as I know that Mouto Yumi is your reincarnation and is missing. Has been for 15 years. I've been in her -she pointed to Yuugi- head since she was born," PY laughed. Yuugi glared.

"Yes. And she just now had the audicey to show her face to me!" Yuugi growled, sulking. PY simply smiled.

"Don't sulk," she said, a teasing tone in her voice. Yuugi simply stuck out her tong childishly. Yuki giggled.

"Seems that while your mature, she's more childish," she giggled. Yuugi smiled. Atem was glad that the tension had been brought down. But, he knew that things would only get more complicated.

"Yuugi..." He said, looking at his hikari. Yuugi gave him her full attention.

"We're going to get you somewhere safe. I don't know where yet though," he told her softly. Yuugi nodded. She then thought about something.

"You know Dark Bakura?" she asked. Aknamkanon, Yuki, YP, and Set looked confused. Yuugi looked down.

"He..." she didn't need say anymore as she rubbed her stomach. Atem's eyes had widened.

"He..?" he asked softly. He knew what she was trying to say, but she needed to confirm it. Yuugi only nodded. His anger peaked again.

"Set... Call Akefia," Atem commanded. Everyone except YP, who figured out what they meant, Isis, Mahad, the magicians had shown up sometime ago, Mana, DMG, DM, and RDM were confused. Confused, Set did as told. The ancient tomb robber appeared.

"What's going on?" he asked. Atem turned to him.

"Are you aware of..?"

"Yes... I'm aware of what the idiot that was trapped in the ring did. But... I know someone who can help that is with those you contacted, Isis," he said, turning to Isis, who nodded. Dr. Harry walked in at that moment. He raised an eye brow at who was there. 'Great. More unidentified magic. Just great.' he thought. He cleared his throat. Everyone turned to him.

"I have some people in the waiting area here to see Yuugi. The names are Dragon Timias, Grena Hermos, Mikona Critias, Millennium Mary, Amethyst Luna-Annemarie, and Kiyona Bakura," he told them. Yuugi perked up.

"Let them in please!" she said, a small smile on her lips. He nodded. Not too soon after, Timias, who looked like the knight, Critias, who also looked like the knight, Hermos, same as other two, Luna-Annemarie, Mary, and Bakura walked in.

Luna-Annemarie had long black hair and amethyst/gold/silver eyes. Mary had sort brown hair tipped in green with amethyst bangs. Bakura looked like a cross between Dark Bakura and Akefia. Only his eyes were kinder and he had a gentler aura around him. All were on the other side of Yugi in an instant.

"Yuugi! What happened?!" Mary demanded, her blue eyes flashing dangerously. Everyone took a step back unconsciously. Soon, everything was explained. Even the part where Yuugi had been... Defiled, three months ago. The 6 teens were horrified. It took Luna-Annemarie only a split second to go get someone. Someone who was very sorry. But first she had to tell the others.

"Look... Mouto Atemu is at the waiting area... He hadn't even realized that he was neglecting Yuugi until he couldn't find her. He had wanted to talk to her about something. I'm not sure what. He didn't tell me..." She said softly, treading lightly. Yuugi thought for a second.

"What his reaction to learning I was in the hospital?"

"Horrified. He couldn't believe that he hadn't been paying attention to you. He kept hitting his head on a wall while chanting 'stupid' over and over. I think he sorta blames himself..." Luna replied. Yuugi nodded."I want to see him... Alone, please," she said. Everyone nodded. Isis did a quick spell that gave YP her own body. They then left the room. Not 10 minuets later, there was a knock on the door.

"Come in," Yuugi called, knowing who it was. Mouto Atemu walked in. He looked like an older version of Atem, just he had kind crimson eyes were Atem's were maroon. He looked shaken at the sight of Yuugi's broken, battered, and bandaged body. He approached slowly. He sat in the chair next to her bed. As soon as he sat down, he let tears fall.

"Oh Yuugi... I'm so sorry. I-if I had payed you any attention, Heba wouldn't have been able to hurt you. If I had been there like a father should, you wouldn't be here!" Atemu was crying and had his face buried in his hands. Yuugi hadn't moved from laying down, and she didn't know if she should move, but she needed to show her father that she wasn't mad.

"It's okay, Papa," she said softly, resting her hand on his cheek as he looked up. His eyes showed his surprise. He softly held her hand. When was the last time he had held it, let a lone her? Atemu didn't know. He had missed her presence. Yuugi's eyes only showed her forgiveness, which shocked Atemu more than anything.

"How is it okay? I pretty much abandoned you! If I had realized what was happening sooner, I would have broken with Nikiro sooner!" he said. Yuugi was shocked. He had broken up with Nikiro Heba?

"Yes, I broke up with her once I caught her destroying photos of you, Yami, and Yumi. I didn't like that she didn't accept my family. If she couldn't, I wouldn't be her lover. End of story," Atemu answered her unasked question. Yuugi nodded. She then looked away.

"I talked to Yami, Yuugi. He's doing some soul searching. I had contacted him as soon as I knew what happened to you. When he realized he hadn't been anywhere near you in the past... Year. He was so upset that he said he wouldn't face you until he was brave enough to go up against the magicians, Isis, Bobasa, Set, his past self, my past self, your old friends, and most of all, your mother's past self. He's pretty sure he's not ready to face the truth yet." Yugi nodded, then thought of something.

"Wait, you know about them?!" she was shocked. Atemu nodded.

"Everyone around us knows, but I made sure Heba didn't. And yes, he's afraid of..." he didn't know what to call the past self of his beloved Yumi.

"Yuki. Her name's Yuki, Daddy," Yuugi giggled. Atemu nodded.

"Yami's always been afraid of your mother's wrath, so he believes hers will be the same of worse. But, I believe he'll face his charges and admit he's guilty," Atemu said, answering the question before it was voiced. Yuugi nodded. Soon, the two started to catch up. Atemu told her everything about when he was gone. Some things were hilarious, other sad, and others still were maddeningly angering. The two had gotten so caught up in catching up that they hadn't noticed the others in the door way. They backed out. Once out of ear shot, Isis smiled.

"Well, they seem to be rebuilding their bond. And Mouto Yami has a reason to fear Queen Yuki," she said, a giggle escaping her. The others nodded. The gang would be harder, and Yuugi may never forgive them, but, though it would take time, Yuugi would forgive her brother. It would be harder than her father, but they knew it would happen. And they needed to find away to keep the three safe. If they didn't, Heba and Evil Bakura would have their sick way...

* * *

And that's it! Hope you all liked! Did that make sense at all? Also, if you hadn't realized it then, when I did _slightly_ it was sarcasm! How's this going? Sorry if it seems a bit rushed. I'm trying hard to do a story with more that 10 chapters! I really am! My goal is to one day reach 100 chapters in a story! So I'm trying as hard as one can!


	4. Chapter 4

I own nothing except the plot and the song. The song is MINE! I created it, so... DO. NOT. STEAL. AND. YOU. WONT. DIE!

**Summary: **It's been 2 years since the ceremonial duel. Yuugi has been struggling between her depression with Atem's leaving, her twin coming home only to not even acknowledge her, her friends abandoning her, and now her father's home. Her beloved father, Atemu. If he payed her attention, then she'd be fine. But, he's got a girlfriend. Heba Nikiro. Heba doesn't like Yuugi very much, so she abuses her. Yuugi decides that there's only one way to deal with it. Cut herself. But, when it becomes more than she can handle, can the Ishtars make the others realize what's going on before history repeats its self? Or will an innocent die again?

"Talking"

'thoughts'

_"singing" _(even in flash back mode)

_-flash back-_

_~dream~_

/Yuugi's conscience/

Okay, I forgot translations last time, so here they are:

Ani: Big Brother (Japanese)

Chichi: Father (Japanese)

Sofu: Grandfather (Japanese)

Imouto: Little Sister (Japanese)

Aibou: Partner (Japanese)

Mou Hitori No Boku: The Other Me (Japanese)

Yt: Father (Egyptian, I looked it up)

Mwt: Mother (Egyptian)

More translations incase I use them:

Haha (NOT the laughter): Mother (Japanese. I looked it up. I know its odd)

Ane: Older Sister (Japanese)

Otouto: Little Brother (Japanese)

Sobo: Grandmother

Oji: Uncle

Oba: Aunt

Otto: Husband

Tsuma: Wife

Musko: Son

Musume: Daughter

Kazoku: Family

Ryoushin: Parents

Kyoudia: Sibling

Kodomo: Child

Itoko: Cousin

Shinseki: Relatives

Also, I don't own Hanna Montana's song 'Nobody's Perfect'.

* * *

Mouto Yami sighed. What had he done? Oh, he just abandoned his little sister. No big deal... WRONG! He did abandon his sister, but it was a _HUGE _deal! How was he going to make it up to her?! Yami looked up at the sky. He decided to just sing a song he sung when he was a way.

_"I'm just sittin' here,_

_Bored out of my mind..._

_My thoughts turn to you,_

_And every thing we used to do..._

_I spy the place we used to play,_

_When every thing was okay..._

_Yet, you have no idea how,_

_Just how much I miss you..._

_Your my sister..._

_The one I'm supposed to protect..._

_Yet, here I am..._

_No where close to you..._

_Oh, Ra, what have I done?"_

_Yami looked at the park, then back to the sky._

_"You would ask me to play a game with you..._

_Where you were the princess and I was the prince..._

_I was to slay a dragon that you said was being_

_Controlled by shadows..._

_Yet, now we don't play..._

_Now, your alone..._

_What have I done?_

_What happened to what to just me and you?_

_What have I done?_

_Oh, what have I done?_

_Ra, tell me what to do..._

_I need to know, how do I make this up to her..."_

Yami sighed again. Nothing was going right. It was then that he heard a song come on. It was Yuugi's favorite. It was 'Nobody's Perfect' by Hanna Montana (before she stopped living in two worlds).

"_Everyone makes mistakes._

_Everybody has those days._

_1, 2, 3, 4!_

_Everybody makes mistakes._

_Everybody has those days._

_Everybody knows what,_

_What I'm talking about,_

_Everybody gets that way._

_Everybody makes mistakes,_

_Everybody has those days._

_Everybody know what,_

_What I'm talkin' 'bout!_

_Everybody gets that way,_

_Yeah!_

_Sometimes I'm in a jam,_

_I've gotta make a plan._

_It might be crazy,_

_I do it any way._

_No way to know for sure._

_I figure out a cure."_

Yami could only listen, like it held all the answers. Perhaps it did, perhaps it didn't. But, he needed something. Anything. Yami kept listening, trying to find anything that might help him.

"_I'm patchin' up the holes,_

_But then it over flows._

_If I'm not doin'_

_too well,_

_Why be so hard_

_On myself?_

_Nobody's perfect!_

_I gotta work it!_

_Again and again_

_until I get it right._

_No body's perfect._

_You live and you_

_Learn it!_

_And if I mess_

_It up sometimes..._

_Nobody's perfect!_

_Sometimes I work a_

_Scheme,_

_But then it flips on me._

_Doesn't turn out how_

_I planned,_

_Get stuck in quicksand._

_But no problem can't be_

_Solved,_

_Once I get involved."_

Yami smiled at that line. It was very true about his beloved younger sister. Nothing couldn't be solved once she got involved, it was as simple as that.

"_I try to be delicate,_

_Then crash right into it!_

_But my intentions are good,_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah._

_Sometimes just misunderstood!_

_Nobody's perfect!_

_I gotta work it!_

_Again and again_

_'Til I get it right._

_Nobody's perfect,_

_You live and you learn it._

_And if I mess it up sometimes,_

_Nobody's perfect!_

_I gotta work it!_

_I know in time_

_I'll find a way..._

_Nobody's perfect!_

_Sometimes I fix things_

_up._

_And they fall apart again._

_Nobody's perfect!_

_I know I mix things up._

_But I always get it_

_Right in the end..._

_You know I do!"_

Yami smiled again. Yuugi had used that against him one or two times in the past to get what she wanted. That and the 'You trust me, don't you?' trick. Seriously. Anything Yuugi asked of, Yami would get her or allow her to do. Of course, that definitely freaked their dad out. Atemu had always been overprotective of Yuugi.

"_Next time you feel_

_Like it's one of those days,_

_When you just can't_

_Seem to win,_

_If things don't turn_

_Out the way you planned,_

_Figure something else out._

_Don't stay down, try again,_

_Yeah!_

_Everybody makes mistakes!_

_Everybody has those days!_

_Everybody know what,_

_What I'm talkin' 'bout,_

_Everybody gets that way!_

_Everybody makes mistakes.._

_Everybody has those days._

_Everybody knows what,_

_What I'm talking about,_

_Everybody get's that way!_

_Nobody's perfect,_

_I gotta work it!_

_Again and again,_

_'Till I get it right..._

_Nobody's perfect..._

_You live and you learn it!_

_And if I mess it up sometimes,_

_Nobody's perfect..._

_I gotta work it!_

_I know in time_

_I'll find a way..._

_Nobody's perfect!_

_You live and you Learn it!_

_'Cause everybody makes mistakes!_

_Nobody's perfect!_

_(Nobody's perfect)_

_No, no..._

_Nobody's perfect..."_

Yami smiled. Nobody was perfect. That's true... 'So... Maybe Yuugi will believe I only made a mistake... But, I still gotta watch out for the others.' Yami thought. He started towards the hospital. He had someone to apologize to.

* * *

There we go! And that's chapter Four! Hoped you liked! Please review!


End file.
